An Ashikabi's Ascension
by Raiser Phenex
Summary: Minato Sahashi lived a relatively normal life. What would he do when one rainy day changed his life forever? This is a tale of action, romance, and light humor that explores the possibility of what might have been if Miya had been Minato's first Sekirei. Rated M for: crude language, violence, and adult scenes/'lemons' in later chapters, provided by a ghost writer.


**An Ashikabi's Ascension**

**AN: **Hello Everyone, I'm Riser, a new author on the scene. This idea has floated around for a while now, and it has recently seen the light of day. For just these two chapters/ Prologue and Chapter 1, nearly 4 different versions were written before I settled on this last one. You can expect about 5,000 words or so per chapter. I have an idea of who I shall have Minato's Sekirei be, however suggestions will be considered. As always: Favorite/Follow/Review/Etc.

-_Riser Phenex_-

**Generic Disclaimer: **

**The following is a fan-based adaptation of Sekirei.**

**The Manga is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin; While the Anime is produced and directed by Seven Arcs and Keizo Kusakawa, respectively.**

**Please support the official release.**

_**Prologue: The Fall: Part I**_

A very average looking young man, with his only distinguishing feature his messy crop of black hair, sat at the helm of a large spaceship that was orbiting thousands of miles above the Earth's surface. He looked down upon the "Blue Marble", then sighed and turned to a red-haired woman sitting to his left, sheepishly smiling at her before asking,

"Matsu, would you be a Dear and patch us into the world's satellite feeds; so we may send our message?"

The well-endowed, red-haired woman in question cracked a smile at the man's request; giving a mock-salute, then replying,  
"Hai, Mina-tan! You know I'd be willing to do **anything** for you."

She said suggestively. As she finished speaking, she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and then began typing furiously on the keyboard in front of her. She continued this pace for many seconds until a resounding "DING" was heard by those accommodating the bridge, confirming Matsu's success in her hacking.  
"I have complete control of all communication frequencies… You'll be live in 5 seconds Minato."

The man stretched lazily in his chair and yawned, then turned back to the be-speckled woman replying, "On your mark."

The woman began counting down, "5…4…3…2…1… AND… we're live!"  
As she finished speaking, the image of a chair and the voice of a Japanese man commandeered every television and radio worldwide; shocking people to silence, as the shows, news, and games they were intently following were suddenly interrupted.

The man began to talk in a soft voice, only to be interrupted by a woman with lavender colored hair off to his right,  
"Darling… you're facing the wrong way…"  
Minato swore loudly, "Son of a…" before being interrupted by a demonic visage that seemed to manifest behind the lavender-haired woman.  
She turned and grinned evilly down at Minato saying,  
"Dear you're on every channel and frequency worldwide, be mindful children are listening… We wouldn't want you corrupting such impressionable souls, would we? Or else perhaps I'd have to let Matsu and Karasuba "experiment" with you again."  
The man visibly shuddered recounting the last "trial" the two women put him through. Shaking the thought out of his head, he quickly swiveled his chair around, facing the CORRECT way this time; before he began his "proclamation" again:

"Citizens and Governments of the World. I am Minato Sahashi, son of MBI's President Minaka. Currently, I am in orbit over Shinto Teito, Japan; in what is most likely the most technologically advanced machine seen by man. I ask you lower and dispose of any weapons and armaments you may have, or face the possibility of incurring my wrath. Those of you, who attempt to rise against me, will be annihilated with extreme prejudice. I wish to avoid any bloodshed; and will offer you a window to dispose of your weaponry and surrender. You have 24 hours."

As he finished his speech, he turned to Matsu who nodded, affirming that the transmission was cut. He immediately slumped down and drew his hands up to his face, cursing under his breath, "What the fuck have I just done?"  
He felt arms gently wrapping around him and turned, finding himself face to face with the lavender-haired woman. She spoke gently to him, saying,  
"You did what you thought was right Minato. You're heart has never been wrong before, so why should it be now?"  
He turned to the woman, muttering, "Thanks Miya… you always know what to say," Before planting a chaste kiss upon her lips. As they met, there was a blinding white flash as six slim wings of light protruded from the woman's back; quickly disappearing as their intimate contact ended.

As Miya silently walked away, the man turned to meet glares from the other officers on the bridge. Not understanding what problem he caused this time, Minato simply sighed and asked plainly, "What?"  
A chorus of replies of, "We demand equal treatment!" reached his ears, causing him to once again sigh as his head met the table in front of him.

After a few seconds, he noticed a pair of black boots next to his chair, and faced up once again to find himself looking into Crimson eyes. His spine immediately stiffened as he prepared for whatever the gray-haired woman in front of him was planning.  
"Well, Minato? We're waiting." She simply stated, as she regarded him with a tilted head.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know the 'Rules' we established. Equal Treatment, Sharing is caring… All that bullshit." Minato rose out of the plush chair he was reclining in, and regarded her with a curious eye; before leaning in and attempting to lightly kiss her, similar to how he had for Miya. However, she would not have this and quickly grasped the back of his head attempting to deepen the kiss by prodding his mouth with her tongue, demanding entrance. After a few seconds and failed attempts to deny her unspoken request, Minato gave into the kiss and began to roughly tango for dominance.

After what seemed a life-time, she released her grip, allowing herself and Minato to shakily steady their breathing and attempt to compose themselves; only for Minato to be ripped from her grip, and pulled closer to a crimson-haired woman.  
"Enough of your attempts at monopolizing him, let me show you how a real woman kisses her man," she said with a slight blush on her face, as she leaned in for her kiss.

As they were about to kiss, a pair of scythe-like claws came roaring down between them, causing Minato and the crimson-haired woman to jump back.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!? You could've killed us!" Crimson said to the newcomer.

The girl simply shrugged her shoulders, stating,

"You know the rules washboard, it's my turn not yours. So… Back OFF. You'll get your chance later."

Minato grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

'Just another day in Paradise…" he thought, only to be shaken out of his thoughts by a wailing alarm, and sudden rocking of the ship. He turned to Matsu as he attempted to regain his footing and get up, asking her,  
"Damn it Matsu! What the Fucking Hell just happened?"

She turned, bringing up a projection of the ship; which she used to find and immediately point out the engines.  
"Mina-tan! Due to our low orbit, we were just struck by a hacked MBI military satellite. I'm currently attempting to locate the origin of the kill-orders, but the data is heavily encrypted and may take some time to sort through. The damage on the ship is only minimum, as only one of the four engines malfunctioned; however, if we took another hit like that, we'd have to attempt a manual emergency landing. The possibility this would happen again though is very unlikely and…"

It seemed the universe wished to prove Matsu wrong today, as another large tremble went throughout the ship; followed by an eerie silence.  
"Son of a…" Was all Minato could manage, before the ship slowly pitched forward.  
As their altitude steadily began dropping, everyone rushed to secure any loose objects, before strapping themselves in.  
Minato pulled himself back to his chair and entered a code on a pin pad located on its arm, bringing the ship's A.I. unit to life.  
He began a series of codes and commands vocally, that slowly brought a simple plane yoke up in front of him.  
"You've done this before, right?" a voice nearby asked.  
He chuckled hollowly, before replying, "Well, it's not going to be a smooth flight… Just strap in and hope for the best."

As the ship continued to hurtle down to the Earth below, Minato began to start thinking back to how he got in this predicament.

'It was 3 weeks ago? No. Only two, right? That sounds about right?"

He looked at the passing scenery, as the ship broke the cloud cover; and couldn't help but laugh at the irony behind his destination. He eased the now flaming wreck over the cityscape below, and narrowly avoided colliding with a Tower, with pristine neon letters of "M", "B", and "I" gracing the side.

"1500 meters to impact… 1000… 750… 500…" The ship continued listing off, confirming the inevitable destruction that would soon follow.

Seeing an open stretch of field not too far from 'THAT' city, he took the opportunity to land the behemoth; trying his best to keep the ship together.

As the ship grinded to a halt, he slumped forward allowing his exhaustion to overtake him.

His last thoughts before he blacked out were, _"I wouldn't trade this life for any other."_

_**Chapter I: A Chance Encounter**_

An average looking young man looked at his reflection in the window and attempted to adjust his messy crop of black hair for the umpteenth time, as the train he rode pulled into the station. He wore a pair of jeans and a matching navy blue jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt. The word that would come to anyone's mind when they saw him would be "Simple". He stood and turned preparing to leave the train; hopelessly attempting to recall the instructions he was given in the letter:

_If you wish to learn the results of your examination, return to the University between 10:00A.M. and 2:00P.M. exactly one week from this examination's date. Once on University grounds, locate the auditorium used for the examination. Outside you will find boards with I.D. Numbers._

_You are to use the I.D. number that was given to you, and locate it upon one of these boards. Beside said number will be either the word "Pass" or "Fail" describing your performance on the entrance exam._

_All results will be removed promptly at 2:00P.M. No other notifications will go out to applicants._

Sighing, the man checked his watch as he departed the train, to see it was 12:30. He began the long trek to the University, admiring the towering skyscrapers that were characteristic of Shinto Teito. As the man crossed the street, he glanced down the avenue towards the crown jewel of the city that dominated the skyline; M.B.I.'s International Headquarters. "_Now that'd be quite the company to work for." _The man thought to himself as he chuckled slightly. "_No one understands how, but Mid Bio Infomatics/M.B.I. was able to buy up the capitol. Quite an odd case if you ask me… a company no one had heard of twenty years ago, now dominates the Pharmaceutical world…" _The man attempted to shake these thoughts out of his head as he returned to his original goal and continued his walk to the city's university. He checked his watch again, eyes widening in surprise as he realized it was nearly 1:45! "_When did this trip EVER take me this long?!" _Disregarding the flow of traffic in front of him and the congested sidewalks, the man changed his pace to an erratic sprint in an attempt to arrive at his destination before all hope was lost.

The man arrived with five minutes to spare and attempted to find his I.D. number as he caught his breath. "…_24879…24914…24953… AH! 25002. Let's see…" _The man took a deep breath and mentally prepared for what was to come. "_No… this can't be happening… not again! Two years in a row?! How is that humanly possible? Perhaps I can wait to tel-" _His thoughts were cut off, as the crisp chime of his ringtone cut through the early spring air. "_Please don't be __**Her**__, ANYONE but __**Her**__…"_ The man grabbed the vibrating object from his pocket and flipped the display open, taking a moment to view the caller I.D., at which his face paled. "_… Son of a…" _

The man plastered on a false smile as he prepared himself for the moment when the "shit would hit the fan". He hit the button to answer and moved the device to his ear.  
"Ah, Mother. How are you on this _lovely_ Spring day?"  
"Cut the crap Minato, I know you went to see the exam results today. Out with it already."

"No hello _Dear _or _Only _Son? Fine. Well you see… the thing is…" Minato searched for the words that might offer him some redemption. There was a sigh and a sharp intake of breath on the other line, his mother was most likely enjoying a cigarette to calm her nerves as she waited.

"… You failed AGAIN, didn't you?"  
"How did you…"  
"The desperation and sadness were apparent in your tone. Honestly you need more confidence in yourself."

"This isn't the time to lecture me on my personality or life choices."  
"As you wish. So, what are you going to do now?"  
"I really don't know… perhaps I'll stay here and take cram classes or get a part-time job, until I can retake the entrance exams next year."

"Fine, if that's your choice, I'll support you. However, I'm cutting your- Hmm? Excuse me for a second Minato." Muffled voices could be heard from the phone saying something about a "plan" and "final adjustments". There was silence for a few moments followed by a resounding crash.

"As I was saying, I'm cutting your allowance in half. No room for debates. Now if that's all I'll be returning to work, goodbye son."

"Wait!" There was no reply as the line went dead.  
"…Shit." Minato punched the result board in front of him, before turning back the way he came. "_Well, I suppose if I'm going to live here again, especially on a tighter budget, I might as well start looking for a new place to stay. Hopefully I can find somewhere, before my current landlord learns I can't make rent anymore_."

Minato walked deeper into the city's winding avenues, searching here and there for housing that fit his needs only to get continually rejected or told such a place does not exist. "_Can this day get any worse?"_ As if to answer him, the skies suddenly opened up and rain began to cascade down. He ran to the nearest building hoping to take shelter until the storm passed. He shambled into the lobby and sat in one of the chairs, not quite realizing where he was. A sharply dressed woman left her position behind the reception desk and approached him. Upon arriving she cleared her throat grabbing his attention.

"Excuse me sir, unless you have business with M.B.I., I suggest you leave… Immediately. Unless of course you wish to talk with security?" Putting stress on the word immediately, she vaguely gestured with her hand towards the door, while the other moved towards a walkie-talkie on her hip.  
"That won't be necessary miss; I'll be on my way." Minato replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. _"Of all places I could end up, it had to be somewhere as luxurious as there. I must have stuck out like a sore thumb there."_ As he made his way to the door, sirens began to go off followed by the words: **"This is a Level 1 Emergency. This is NOT a drill. I repeat this is NOT a drill."** Minato began to pick up his pace in an attempt to leave whatever madness was occurring in the building. He left the building only to run into a thick crowd gathering outside; which continued to stare and point at one of the floors above. Minato attempted to look past the cameras and pointing arms, to catch a glimpse of the cause of the commotion, however this was futile.

Silence filled the area as onlookers continued to stare above…

Only for screams and the scattering of the crowd to occur as the windows above exploded outward, followed by a rush of fire. Minato backed up a few steps continuing to watch the spectacle, only to see something curious in the smoke. Craning his head he continued to stare at the shape. _"Is that a… woman?"_ Shrugging off the strange image as sleep deprivation induced hallucinations, he turned to walk away only to hear the crash of glass again from above.

Turning once again he saw a large streak of white headed towards him. The object made impact knocking the wind out of him, and forcing him to the ground. _"God damn my luck." _Was his last thought before he embraced the darkness of unconsciousness.

Minato awoke to find himself lying in complete darkness against something quite soft.

"Am I… dead?" he questioned the darkness. At this he groaned and sat up.

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was getting crushed by that white object… Speaking of which, what's on top of me?" Following the final question, he reached up and attempted to grab the object pinning him down, only to receive a feminine sounding gasp of surprise in return.

"_Please don't tell me I'm under what I think I am..."_ Minato reached further above his head and grabbed what he guessed to be fabric, gently peeling it back to reveal the sun high in the sky.

He slowly shifted his gaze downward to the object on top of him, only to realize it was a lavender-haired woman.

"_Oh God…don't be dead… it'd be a shame considering how beau… what am I thinking?!"_ As he continued his internal struggle with himself the woman began to stir. Realizing what was happening, and the position he was in, Minato attempted to slide out from under her. Many uncomfortable moments later, Minato was freed from his 'trap'. Debating whether or not to make a run for it, Minato decides to go against his better judgment and approach the woman again.

"Um… ah Miss, are you aliv… I mean, Alright?" The woman began to move again, and stretched as if she just woke up. Minato's face turned scarlet at the sight, once he realized the woman was wearing little more than a lab coat. Minato offered the woman his hand as she shakily attempted to get up. She looked at it warily before accepting it, and the help up. Standing on her own two feet, she began to shiver in the cold under the flimsy fabric of the coat. Being able to examine her for the first time Minato was stunned to see how beautiful she was. Looking at her he couldn't help but stare at her surreal beauty. Getting a hold of himself, he realized she was shivering, and took off his own coat.

"Here." Once again she skeptically looked at it, before accepting the gift. "I'm Minato. Minato Sahashi. And you might be?"

Upon hearing the name the woman went rigid for a moment. _"He couldn't be… someone like him could never be the son of a woman like her… right?"_ Snapping out of her thoughts, she returned her attention to the man before her.

"Sekirei 01. Miya." Looking at the debris around them Minato sighed and turned back to her.

"I honestly don't understand what you meant by that Miya, but I believe it'd be in our best interests to leave here before emergency crews arrive. I know it sounds a bit odd, but why don't you come back to my place to get changed out of that 'thing'; and then we can discuss what you meant by 'Sekirei' over a meal?" Miya studied Minato silently for a minute.

"… I suppose that is an acceptable idea." Minato held out his arm to her.

"Shall we?"

As they walked away from 'Ground Zero' a heavily armed man walked out of the smoke on the burning floor of M.B.I. He clenched the cigarette he was smoking in between his teeth as he looked around at his team, all out cold on the ground. Giving a disapproving shake of his head, he dropped the cigarette and stamped it out. Turning back to the shattered windows, he shouldered the rifle he was carrying, and instead took out a pair of binoculars.

"Sir, I have confirmation of Target Violet, sending visual confirmation now." The man went into another pocket and retrieved a small phone. Using it, he zoomed in on the Lavender-haired woman making her way down the street. Snapping the photo, he quickly accessed the only number on the phone and sent the message.

On the top floor of M.B.I. a white-haired man, in a pristine white suit and matching cape, opened his phone to view the picture. Upon seeing Minato walking with Miya, he let out a hearty laugh.

From his landline, he heard the guard's voice again.

"Sir, I repeat, I have confirmation on Target Violet. Do I have permission to kill?"

"No Captain, although my crowning achievement has escaped, it seems it will prove far more entertaining if things continue how they are."

"Sir, what exactly IS she?"  
"All in good time Captain… All in good time…" The man ended the call, and turned to walk up the stairs in his office. Arriving at a door he pushed it open leading him to the roof. He walked to the edge of the building and looked down upon the rest of Shinto Teito. He threw his arms out and laughed wildly.

"Well my dear boy, you've stolen a little bird most important to me; however this shall just make the 'Game' all the more interesting. Where will you go from here?" He gave another laugh, and then turned to return inside.

Minato and Miya rounded the corner and arrived at a small building. Looking around carefully in an attempt to avoid his Landlord, Minato and Miya quickly moved up a set up stairs to a door. Minato fished the key out of his pocket, and rapidly ushered Miya into the room.

"Sorry about that, my landlord does not take kindly to having women in the building."

Miya simply nodded and looked around at the home of her 'savior'. Although it was a relatively small apartment, it was by no means crapped or in disarray. Sure there was the occasional book out-of-place, but the room looked immaculate.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, I'll look for something for you to change into."

Minato went into his room, and emerged a few minutes later with an old purple t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Here you are. The bathroom is in the next room and to the left, if you'd like to clean up first."

"…Thank you." Was all the only reply she muttered, before she disappeared around the corner.

As Minato heard the shower sputter to life, he turned and opened his fridge in search of ingredients to provide his 'guest' with a proper meal. He immediately paled when he saw the almost completely barren shelves before him; the only 'food' in sight was Instant Ramen.

"_Shit, that's right. I was planning to go shopping but got side tracked in that storm…"_

"Damn… how'd things turn out like this? Could this day get any worse?" At that moment, as if to answer him, he heard a sharp rap on the door.

"Sahashi. SAHASHI! Open the God damn door!"

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose as he mentally prepared himself for the "shit-storm" that would surely ensue, and then proceeded to open the door. Before Minato stood a short, pudgy man who appeared to be nearing his 50's.

"Ah, Landlord, I didn't expect you at this hour. I don't believe rent is due yet… so is there something you need?"

"Cut the crap Sahashi, I saw you enter the apartment with someone else during the storm. You know the terms of your lease: No Women allowed. I swear to god, if you brought one in here, not only will I kick you out, I'll make sure you can never find a place to call home in this city again."

"I would never dream of that sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have… things, to attend to."

The man continued to stand there for a moment, before he huffed and turned to leave. _"Now, please let this day finish smoothly, I don't think my life could bear any more turmoil."_ Minato thought as he began to close the door. As if fate wished to prove him wrong yet again, a familiar woman's form entered the room.  
"Excuse me… Minato, was it? I couldn't find any towels to dry off with, so I returned to see if you could help me."

Minato attempted to stop the rush of blood escaping his nose, as he drunk in the curves of the woman standing before him. After a few seconds of ogling her, Minato finally realized she asked a question and began to leave the doorway; unfortunately allowing it to swing wide open.

Although Minato seemed pleased with the 'show' Miya was unwittingly providing him, the man who still stood on the other side of the door didn't react quite as kindly.

"You lying piece of shit!" The smile on Minato's face rapidly disappeared, only to be replaced by an expression of pure horror.

"Fuck…"

"God damn it Sahashi, you're in direct violation of your lease! I want you out of here by tomorrow!"

"I swear this isn't what it looks like!"

"Let me guess: She's a stranger you found on the street that was desperately in need of care? Like I'd buy that bullshit. Now, be out of here by tomorrow, or I'll have you thrown out!"

The man turned to leave his former tenet to wallow in his misery, only to feel a dark killing-intent pour out of the room behind him. He prepared to look back, only to feel a slender hand grasp his shoulder.

"This man, YOUR tenet, helped me, a complete stranger, out of pity and compassion; why should he be punished for such honorable and praise worthy actions?"

"I don't give a damn about the excuses you are trying to make. He violated his contract, he has to own up to it. Understand?" As he finished speaking, the aura from the woman behind him seemed to become even darker; as the pressure on his shoulder increased. With a loud CRACK, the man screamed out in pain as his shoulder shattered under Miya's iron-grip. Minato only stared on at the scene in horrified silence.

"Fuck! My shoulder! You'll pay for that you bitc…" The Landlord pivoted his head to the woman as he said this only to stop talking at the sight before him. Miya stared mercilessly down upon the man, a small frown gracing her lips. Behind her a Demonic Visage seemed to manifest, taking away whatever willpower that remained in the Landlord.

The man began to shake and cower in her grip, repeatedly muttering "Monster" under his shallow breaths. At this moment Minato decided to walk forward with the lab coat Miya wore when he first met her. Draping it around her exposed figure, Minato gently grabbed her free hand.

"I appreciate your concern Miya, however I knew I'd have to leave this place one day or another. I suppose sooner is better than later." He expressed with a weak laugh.

At the contact between the two of them, Miya felt her body immediately begin to heat up and her face became slightly flushed. _"Such an honest, compassionate heart… could he be the one I was sent for?"_ As Miya returned from her thoughts, she felt Minato release his grip on her, and suddenly felt… saddened?

Consequently, as Miya pondered this new-found feeling, she released her grip on the Landlord who slumped to the ground. The man grabbed his now limp arm and swore again, then turned and shambled toward the door.

"I won't let you or the Demonic bitch forget this Sahashi!" With these final words the diminutive man half stumbled, half fell down the few steps to the first floor of the building.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Minato walked forward and shut the door before returning to the kitchen.

"Well… that could've gone better." At this Miya broke down and began to sob. Minato walked over and began to rub small circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her. At the contact Miya felt the warmth from before again, however this time far more noticeable.

"I'm s-so sorry. This is all my f-fault. If you hadn't met me earlier, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry!" Miya looked down at the floor as her tears began to fall. She continued to cry for a few seconds, until she felt a hand slowly begin to brush away the remaining tears. Looking up she saw Minato crouched next to her, a look of concern on his face.

"What's happened is behind us now. Like I mentioned before, I would have been out of here in a few days anyways; so don't worry about it." He offered her a hand and pulled her up to her feet once again. Grabbing the T-Shirt and Sweatpants he offered to her before, he gave them to her once again. Minato looked away sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Now, if you'd like to get changed into something a little less… 'Revealing', you can use my room while I make dinner. Ok?" As she left the room once again, Minato reached into the fridge and pulled out the Instant Ramen he saw from before. _"Well it's certainly no 5 Star meal, but it's better than nothing."_ Minato prepared the food, and set the 'dish' along with a pair on chopsticks on the table. As he finished doing so, he heard a creak from the next room over.

"Ah how do they fit? Maybe my sister can send some of her…" Minato was at a loss for words when he looked up; though the clothes were extremely simple, they hung off of Miya's every curve seductively. Miya giggled at his rapidly reddening face before saying to him,  
"Hmm, no compliment? What sort of gentleman are you?" Minato's mouth opened and closed rapidly, trying to find a response; only for Miya to once again break out laughing. _"I feel so… happy… so at ease around him. If he isn't my Ashikabi, I don't know who would be. But should someone so pure and kind be caught up in this madness?"_ Pushing her thoughts aside, Miya returned her attention to the flustered man before her.

"Calm down Mr. Sahashi, I'm just joking." Minato chuckled weakly at this. _"I feel like I'm forgetting something…"_ At he pondered what that might be, Miya's stomach rumbled loudly. _"Ah shit! The food! It must be cold by now."_

"That didn't sound very becoming of a woman like you Miya. Would you perhaps like something to eat?"

"Oh no, I couldn't bother you any further Minato." As if on cue, her stomach growled again in protest of what she just said. Minato burst out laughing.

"It's not a problem; I prepared something while you were changing anyways. You come and have it, I insist." At this Minato grabbed Miya's hand and led her to the table the food rested upon. _"This warmth, the emotions he brings up in me… I know now, without a doubt, he is my destined one… my Ashikabi."_

"Uh… Miya… like I was saying, it's nothing fancy, just some old Ramen; but I suppose it's better than nothing." Sliding the dish and chopsticks in front of her, she offered him her thanks. She then stared down at the food and utensils for a few moments until Minato spoke up again.

"Is something wrong?" Miya softly uttered something under her breath.

"Can you speak up please; I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." He replied gently.

"I…I d-don't know how to use chopsticks…" Minato's mouth formed a 'O' as he realized what this meant. There were another few awkward moments of silence before Minato presented a solution.

"P-Perhaps I could feed you? If that's fine with you." He asked with a hint of scarlet in his cheeks. Miya turned away, blushing profusely at the thought of her possible future Ashikabi feeding her. Turning back she replied:

"… I see no problem with that." Holding the chopsticks with expert hands, Minato used them to grab some Ramen and slowly moved towards Miya's mouth.

"Now… Ah…" At this Miya blushed again, and then took a bite. _"Well it certainly isn't good, but it's not horrible either. Just the fact I'm here with him makes it taste that much better."_ Several similar moments later, Minato put the empty dish in the sink and returned to the table.

"So… going back to earlier today… you said you were a 'Sekirei'… what exactly did you mean by that?" Miya sighed and leaned back. When she returned her attention to Minato, her expression was far more serious than before.

"This is a long story; after hearing it, the knowledge will affect your life and change the world you live in… Are you sure you still want to hear it?" Apprehension and fear filled Minato for a moment. He pondered what this mysterious woman meant by this, before he turned to her and gave a slight nod of his head.

"Very well."

"20 years ago, a research team composed of a man and a woman found an uncharted island in the ocean. Upon setting foot on the Island, the man claimed it for himself and named it Kamikura Island. Upon further exploration of the land, the team found a crashed spaceship towards the center of the island. The man, a strong believer in 'Fate' and 'Gods that controlled man's Destiny', believed this to be a sign that he would usher in a 'New Age' of Mankind. Rushing onboard the man found technologies that surpassed anything humans could even conceive at the time; Machines that could cure the terminally ill, destroy cancer, and even end world hunger, the possibilities seemed limitless. However the entire time, not a single sign of life was seen on the ship. As he explored further, he discovered a single door larger than all the others at the heart of the ship. Behind it, he found the most important discovery on the ship: 1 Adult female and 107 perfectly preserved embryos in a sleep-like stasis, waiting to be awoken. He named this race of 'aliens' the 'Sekirei' or 'Wagtails'. He gathered a team of close associates and researchers, and brought the 'Sekirei' out of stasis, one by one starting with the adult; giving each a name and number in the order they were awoken. The researchers then conducted DNA tests, and found the 'Sekirei' had an extremely similar Genetic composition compared to Humans. The only difference was the powers or abilities each wielded: some controlled the elements; others had immense strength, or might have been incredibly intelligent. Using technology found on the ship, the researchers conducted experiments on the 'Sekirei', and attempted to 'adjust' them to life on Earth. This included: teaching them about Culture and Customs on Earth, performing medical procedures that would make the 'Sekirei' nearly immune to Earth's disease, and slightly altering the genes of the 'Sekirei' to reduce the strength of their powers and abilities. The first five 'Sekirei' brought out of stasis, numbers 01-05, were different however; they did not receive these adjustments, as they were tasked with protecting all the other 'Sekirei' and the Island. They were known as the 'Disciplinary Squad'. As time went by, the World's Governments soon also discovered the Island, and sent their Militaries in an attempt to take it by force. This proved futile however, as the powers of the 'Disciplinary Squad' obliterated the enemy. Following the incident, the man and woman who originally found the Island took some of the ship's advanced technology and started a Pharmaceutical Company; which is now known as M.B.I. The man, who is now the President of M.B.I., moved all the Sekirei to M.B.I.'s Headquarters to continue research and 'adjustments'. While doing so, the man discovered the purpose for the Sekirei's journey to Earth: Due to an exhaustion of their planet's resources, it had begun to slowly die. To preserve their race, a ship filled with 108 members of the race was sent out to another planet similar to theirs in order to begin again. When it arrived, they were to look for their life-mate, or 'Ashikabi', who would have an extremely similar genetic structure to the 'Sekirei'. Upon hearing this, the man decided that it was 'the will of the Gods' he found their ship, and that their futures were for him to decide. Mad with power, the man began planning out a 'Game' in which the 'Sekirei' would participate. In recent years he began adjusting all the 'Sekirei', including the 'Disciplinary Squad' in order to prepare for his game. Today, he sent the final 'Sekirei' to be adjusted: Me. That is why I introduced myself as 'Sekirei- 01'. As I was being escorted to the room in which the procedure would take place, they were careless enough to leave me alone while they took care of preparations. During this time, I made my escape; that's when I met you. I didn't realize it until now; but you, Minato Sasashi, are my Ashikabi."

Minato's head was reeling from everything he just heard. _"Aliens? 'Sekirei'?! Normally I would never believe such a thing… but after seeing the things I did today: Her crushing the Landlord's shoulder-blade, and even the fact she walked away from her fall unscathed. She's definitely not human. But me, bound to someone like her… how? WHY?!"_ Concerned by how silent Minato was Miya spoke up again.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I know it all sounds insane; but please believe me, it's the truth!"

"It's not quite that I don't believe your story Miya, but rather: why would I be your Ashikabi? I'm no one special. I'm definitely not rich, and I've failed my college entrance exams twice. There are far better candidates than me."

"I know you're my Ashikabi Minato, not because of your social status or wealth; but because of your beliefs and conviction. You helped me, a complete stranger, when you knew you'd be putting your home and peaceful life on the line. I love you for who you are Minato."

Shocked by this last line Minato remained in silence. Miya turned and asked him once again:  
"Minato Sahashi, I accept you as my Ashikabi. Will you allow me to become your Sekirei?"

After a moment of consideration Minato replied with a simple:  
"I will."

Taking this opportunity, Miya slowly leans in and shares a simple kiss with Minato. Miya then bites upon her bottom lip, drawing blood, and quickly does the same with Minato's lip. She then leans deeper into the kiss, and presses her tongue against Minato's lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. Giving into the pleasure, Minato allows her in, at which point Miya forces the blood into Minato's mouth. At this moment, a bright flash of light fills the room, followed by the short circuiting of Minato's few lights and T.V. As the light fades, Minato catches a glimpse of slender light Lavender wings protruding from Miya's back. Drawing back from the kiss Miya recites:

"May my light guide my Ashikabi on the path he desires to walk upon, and my Sword cut down all those who oppose him."

Meanwhile in M.B.I. Headquarters, several alarms were blaring loudly, while researchers ran around frantically trying to make sense of the data that just arrived. A woman slowly walked through the swarm of frantic workers, as she made her way towards the stairs. She proceeds to light a cigarette as she walked several flights up to the Presidential Office on the final floor. Without even knocking she passed into the room, only to find it empty. Sighing and rubbing her head, she continued to the back of the office and walked the final few stairs up to the roof. She gazed at the vibrant view of the city's lights below before walking to the caped man near the edge.

"You asshole! You told me you would keep him out of your plan."  
"I tried, there were complications, and I failed. Honestly Takami you think I'd incur your wrath on purpose?" At this he gave a hearty laugh, before he turned to her and continued.

"However, he is now part of a greater plan, it must be the will of the Gods that all of this happened today!" He laughed again, only to be stopped as he was punched in the back. He fell forward, twisting at the last second to grab the edge.

"Bastard, I should kill you now. We had a deal, and you broke it."

"It was out of my control. What's happened, has happened right? Now help me back up before the boy loses his father."  
"What a joke Minaka. You have never seen him in person, and he doesn't even know you exist. What sort of 'father' would treat his son that way?" After a few moments of silence, Takami finally gave in and hoisted Minaka up.

"… I get the distinct impression you're mad at me."  
"What made you think that? Now… either you clean this up, or I'll make you wish you fell to your death tonight, got it?" Minaka gave a mock-salute as Takami walked off. As soon as she went down the stairs, Minaka whipped out his phone. Pulling up one of the few contacts on the phone, he quickly hit dial.

"Yes… This is Minaka… She took it better than I thought, but she attempted to kill me again, so I suppose I owe you a drink later… Enough small talk, I need you to send Karasuba up to the roof. Tell her we had some… complications, I need her to take care of."

**AN:** On a final note, please tell me if the current way this has been written is a suitable option for publishing (Spacing); I am open to any feedback. Also: If I consider other Sekirei for Minato's Harem/Flock, there will most likely be a poll going up on my page. Beyond that, the five I've already either specifically named/ hinted at in the prologue are already confirmed.  
Again: Favorite/Follow/Review/Etc.


End file.
